


Cloak

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [31]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Gen, M/M, these two kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>OP requested Dwalin/Anyone but I did fluff instead?</p><p>Dwalin and Ori cuddle a little. Only manlier because Dwalin is manly and definitely doesn't have a soft spot for Ori. Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak

Dwalin lies awake, warm beneath his thick woolen cloak, eyes closed and listening to the dying sounds of their company dropping off to sleep. Ori is not far from him and he can feel the young dwarf shivering and shifting around on the hard ground beneath them in an attempt to get warm and comfortable, and he heaves a sigh.

Ori is so young, too young to be on this quest, if anyone asked his opinion, but it wasn't Dwalin's place to question his king, and he trusted Thorin so completely. And besides, Dori and Nori had so far done a fair job of keeping their youngest out of harm's way, with more than a little help from Dwalin himself. But no Dori was keeping watch and Nori was on the other side of the company, having fallen asleep while talking to Gloin, and Ori was left alone and shivering on the ground. 

Dwalin can feel Ori's eyes flickering to him and more rustling as the young one shifted, and with another heavy sigh, he lifts the corner of his cloak without opening his eyes and grunts as Ori all but launches himself beneath his arm, cuddling up against his chest with his barely-bearded face tucked in the crook of his arm as Dwalin closes the heavy cloak around them.

Ori mumbles a thanks, muffled against the scratchy fabric of Dwalin's tunic, and Dwalin fights back a fond smile, dropping a kiss to the top of Ori's head under the guise of warming the chilled dwarf against his chest. He pretends he isn't shocked when Ori tilts his head up to catch his lips in a kiss, young and wet and eager, licking into his mouth and stealing away his breath, and it ends as quick as it began with Ori's head on his shoulder and his eyes fluttering closed.

Dwalin gives another sigh, lighter and softer than before, and settles himself in, wrapped around Ori in a somewhat reluctant cocoon of warmth, closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off with the young dwarf in his arms.


End file.
